


Like No Other

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [35]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - GTA V, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: In Trevor’s opinion, calling himself an assassin seems unnecessarily dramatic.





	Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon who asked for Alfreyco assassin AU.

In Trevor’s opinion, calling himself an assassin seems unnecessarily dramatic. 

The problem is that the kind of people looking to hire someone who provides the services he does seem to think it makes him more qualified somehow.

“I mean,” Trevor says, rolling a coin across his knuckles as he waits for Alfredo to take care of his end of things. “It’s not really assassination if it’s not a political leader or something, you know? I’m more...pest control.”

“Pest control,” Alfredo repeats, grin in his voice Trevor can hear over the comms. “ _Pest control_.”

Okay, yes. That’s sounds unduly harsh when you say it out loud, but it’s not a lie, exactly.

Most of Trevor’s targets tend to be the human equivalent of vermin. Horrible people who have done terrible things chasing after money and power here in Los Santos, and somewhat less horrible people hire him to remove them. (Exterminate them, if you will.)

“That what you called it when you met me?” Alfredo asks, because he’s never going to let Trevor live that one down, is he? “That hurts, man.”

Trevor sighs, trapping the coin between his thumb and index finger for a moment before he sends it rolling over his knuckles again.

Alfredo, it seems, is in a _mood_. Poking and prodding and laughing his little heart out.

“How many times do I need to apologize for that?” Trevor asks, because it wasn’t as though he’d known Alfredo was the cute neighbor who’d moved in down the hall from him way back when. 

Didn’t realize the oh so mysterious sniper who’d set up shop in Los Santos and making one hell of a reputation for himself was the same man with the sweet smile and delightful laugh.

Sweet and oddly shy, and doing things to Trevor’s heart each time their paths happened to cross in the hallway, on the brief elevator ride to the garage. That afternoon he’d asked Trevor out for coffee, the same day Trevor was contracted to kill him. (Was offered a tidy little sum of money to get rid of the highly skilled sniper who was so rudely killing Trevor’s client’s allies.)

“You tried to kill me,” Alfredo reminds him, as though he hadn’t done his best to return the favor before they’d sorted everything out.

Trevor rolls his eyes because yes, alright, he had. 

Botched it, really, because Trevor takes being duped by his clients personally, and finding out they’d hired Alfredo to kill _him_ had been something of an affront. (Thankfully Alfredo had been of the same mind, and the rest, as they say, is history.)

“I’m very sorry I tried to kill you that one time, Alfredo. Do you think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me?” Trevor puts a wobble in his voice because he’s oh so broken up about this, hopes he can earn Alfredo’s forgiveness one fine day.

Alfredo chuckles, and across the way the guard patrolling the perimeter of the obnoxiously ostentatious mansion crumples. Trevor grins sharply as the muffled report of a sniper rifle barely reaches him in his little hidey spot. 

The new suppressor is doing its job, cutting down the noise considerably. Not entirely, because science, but a marked improvement from the last one Alfredo was using.

Their target is paranoid, but not paranoid enough. Or perhaps he’s just too much of a penny pincher to invest in tighter security, seeing as the closest guard is too far away to have heard anything. 

Makes their jobs easier, however, so Trevor doesn’t think he’ll be submitting a suggestion form this time around.

Trevor tucks his coin away and checks to make sure his gear is settled before making his run.

There’s a lot of open ground between him and the low wall surrounding the mansion, but with Alfredo up high watching his back he’s not worried about any unexpected surprises that might crop up.

“I’ll be sure to let you know,” Alfredo says, like the goof he is. “Might take some convincing though. A _lot_ of convincing, if you know what I mean.”

Trevor snorts, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He can picture the little eyebrow waggle that’s sure to have accompanied that last bit all too clearly. The little grin of Alfredo’s when he knows he’s being ridiculous.

“I think that can be arranged, Fredo,” he says. 

Hard work earning someone’s forgiveness, but Trevor likes to think he’s up to the task.


End file.
